Talk:Aria/@comment-26181809-20160214091110/@comment-26025530-20160221182657
I believe we discussed the holding and transfering of phantasmal to its limits without further info from anima, manga, or Mamare. The story could be alterd so that event explicitly required one to be in the boss room to have a chance at drops. To risk the Labyrinth and return to the boss was also to risk the rewards should the boss be defeated without you. This boss event does occur before Homestead of the Noosphere Exspansion. Looking at the time line I would put it just before the Sacred Heart exspansion when max level was still 80. The Nymph gear Artifacts are Set bonus as they can be gotten at any time. The Nymph Queen Phantasmals are set bonus to the Artifacts. They weren't meant to be Set bonus with each other but as that was a possiblity they were set so they could be on the tiny chance someone got more than one of them. The Phantasmal bonus only requires one Phantasmal and all five Artifacts. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Summoning reduction bonus removed. Agreed. The Mana Arc has no active effect. When Aria is hit with a magical effect she takes full damage minus damage from magic defense. Wether she takes a lot of damage or it is near negated by magic defense mana used to create the magical effect is absorbed and added to her mana pool. That a weak spell wont do much damage but also wont give much mana cause it didnt require much mana to be cast. Conversely a powerful spell is more likely to do a lot more damage but inversely give a lot more mana cause a lot more mana was used to cast it. I don't consider magic defense a passive effect. Normally all gear gives defenisve and stat bonuses. The shield doesn't give much defense verse physical attacks. I was thinking it not be able to defend against physical attacks, like a sword would pass through it since the shield is pure energy. This is still a viable option. The shield does invertly allow for more damage since it negatively effects physical stats, health, and health regen. Because it has this disadvantage I figured making physical attacks immune to the shield might be a bit much, but still fully doable. Aria is mana regen and max mana focused. This is the focus of the Nymph set. Her mental stats are about half way between a casual player and raid player with negatives to physical and life which is why her health is below average. The Nymph gear greatly raises max mana and max mana regen. This is why she has so much higher max mana than a top raid player would. Same with mana regen. She chose this path due to her first foxtail replaced skill and the high cost to summon a contracted summon. In every MMO I have ever played the mana costs to summoner to summmon a pet have always been high ususally costing a large amount of magic. This is to prevent a summoner from chain summoning summons. Player often offset this by gatheirng magic replenishing gear and max mana gear. This is a common tactic for summoners in most mmo. Along side summoning cost reducing and summon upkeep cost reducing gear. Aria just takes max mana and mana regen gear to the extreme. Aria's production class gear focuses on these four points. Your not wrong. Healer and mage solo'ers die a lot. When I played EQOA it was rare when I was NOT in exp debt due to the many deaths. Plus I used Blood Gating to get around a lot. Just cause I solo'ed a lot didn't mean I didn't also die a lot. EQOA didn't use the exp loss system like Elder Tale's does, instead you took an exp pentalty to future exp till you paid off a death pentalty fee. FFXI used the death pentalty fee like Elder Tale's and I can't tell you how many times I level downed cause of it to have to fight my way back up. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Moonlight Tears Isle Event was programed and put in before the Noosphere exspansion release. It was advertised to first occur a little time after the exspansion release. It was to take advantage of some of the new mechanics. To be a challenge to see how fast players could adapt to the new changes of the Noosphere exspansion and give those players that adapted fast a jump start on being the first to level to 91. Since it was programed before the apocalypse it is in the Elder Tale's world even if its first time to run was after the apocalypse.